Lo que (no) está bien
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Jimmy McGrafield estaba bien con la vida que tenía. Ir a detención por cualquier cosa no era tan malo, hasta ya se había acostumbrado; con respecto a Anna… Ella era una historia que quería olvidar. Sin embargo, Dixie no opinaba lo mismo que él.


KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Esta historia participa en el Reto de Apertura: Primera Vez del foro Un Pequeño Rincón.

Condición sorteada: primera vez que se embriagó.

* * *

 **Lo que (no) está bien**

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Jimmy McGrafield deambulaba por los pasillos de la escuela preparatoria Gallagher mientras que mantenía los ojos pegados al suelo, intentando no perder el enfoque en las baldosas, ya que eso era un indicador que estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para no levantar sospechas. Había gaseosa derramada y papeles olvidados, producto de la última prueba que realizó la señora Thompson. Hacía un esfuerzo enorme en no tropezarse con la persona equivocada –entiéndase los deportistas y las animadoras–, lo que no quería era terminar con un ojo negro o castigado por algo que él no había hecho. Sin embargo, siempre era la palabra de Jimmy contra la de la otra persona.

En realidad, no necesitaba tener una excusa para terminar en detención. Desde que abusó un poco del poder que tenía como presidente vitalicio de cuarto grado de por vida, se había ganado una detención permanente. No importa qué, cuándo o dónde, los profesores siempre encontrarían una manera para hacerlo responsable de lo que pasara. La situación se aminoró cuando llegó a la secundaria, donde se encargaba de no llamar la atención de manera negativa. Con o sin justificación, sus padres no estarían complacidos si les llevaba una citación para que se encontraran con el docente en turno o, y palideció al pensarlo, el subdirector.

Ser el presidente del cuarto grado fue lo más asombroso que existía en el mundo. Tuvo el poder de hacer lo que quiso, de la manera en que le dio la gana. Todo el mundo le obedeció y pudo saltarse las clases sin que le dijeran nada. Además, tuvo a la novia más encantadora por un muy breve período de tiempo. Pensó que estarían juntos a pesar de que estuvieran en la Base Ártica de los Chicos del Barrio, encerrados y cumpliendo con una sentencia más o menos razonable. No pasó. Cuando el sermón, que casi le taladró el tímpano, terminó aquella agente –Número 86– le informó que los preparativos estaban hechos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que había regresado a casa, sin Anna. Llamó a la familia Worthington, no hubo respuesta.

—¡Quítate de mi camino!

Alzó la vista. Qué gran error. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para desaparecer el repentino mareo que le atacó, se apoyó en uno de los casilleros para no perder el equilibrio, caerse y ser el hazmerreír. En el verano previo a séptimo grado, pensó que los niños eran infantiles; llegó a la secundaria, ahí pensó que los adolescentes eran aún más infantiles. La sutil diferencia eran las razones por las que se quejaban. En fin, cuando pudo reconocer quién había hablado casi puso los ojos en blanco.

Se trataba de Wally Beetles.

En antaño a Wally se lo veía cerca de Hoagie, siendo partícipes de un descabellado plan o cuando Hoagie ayudaba a Wally en sus deberes. La adolescencia vino con un hecho que no había esperado, ni siquiera lo creyó posible hasta que pasó. Ni Hoagie ni Wally se habían hablado en todo el séptimo grado. En una ocasión, en la calle se había encontrado con Kuki. No la saludó. En la misma tienda en la que Kuki se hallaba ingresó Abby. Ninguna se habló. Al principio consideró que se habían peleado, hecho que se confirmó cuando ni Hoagie, ni Wally, Kuki o Abby hacía el menor amago de ser amistosos entre sí.

Hasta parecía que nunca se hubieran conocido.

—Tú mira por dónde vas, imbécil —dijo Jimmy, ignoró la conmoción que se generó a su alrededor.

Wally chasqueó la lengua, continuó con su camino. No lo iba a admitir, ni aunque tuviera que soportar los alaridos de la tal Número 86, pero se sentía aliviado de no enfrentarse a unos de los boxeadores. Wally se unió al equipo al inicio del año, se estaba haciendo la fama de que se convertiría en uno de los mejores. De Hoagie, por otra parte, descubrió que ayudaba a monitorear el uso adecuado de los computadores en el centro de cómputo. Había tantos incidentes que demostraban que necesitaban a alguien desempeñando el papel… A alguien que supiera hacer lo que decía que sabía. Oliver*, el ex chico crayón, aprendió la lección cuando logró enfadar a Valerie**.

Y enfadar a Valerie era un error que nadie que en su sano juicio debía cometer.

—Pensé que te atacaría —dijo Dixie.

De toda la Six–Gum Gang, Dixie era la única que le hablaba y se juntaba con él. Al menos, lo hacía cuando no estaba robando los deberes de los mejores estudiantes, ya sea que fueran de su salón o del salón de sus compañeros. Dixie no se lo había mencionado, pero ella también quería saber la razón por la que se separó de ellos en quinto grado. De hecho, Jimmy todavía estaba tratando de entenderse a sí mismo. Quizá se aburrió de estar en detención, tal vez las advertencias de sus padres surtieron efectos, probablemente quiso dejar de depender en los demás, a lo mejor se empezó a esforzar, a esforzarse de verdad, para conseguir lo que quería.

Ni idea.

¿Y valió la pena?

Se podría decir que sí.

Dixie le tendió el brazo para que Jimmy se apoyara, gesto que agradeció. No quería que un monitor de pasillo apareciera y descubriera que tuvo la primera borrachera de su vida. Lo cual no fue culpa suya, no dio más que un par de tragos antes de descubrir que no tenía ninguna resistencia al alcohol. Cuando su madre le preguntó qué le había pasado a su mesada, dijo que un bravucón se la había robado. Era lo clásico, típico. Sus padres lo compadecieron.

Fue genial.

—Ves que no.

—Me encontré con Abby ayer —dijo Dixie. Jimmy arrugó la nariz. Tampoco quería oír del famoso Sector V—. Ella fue… linda.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No.

—¡Abby y sus amiguitos se entrometían en nuestros planes! —señaló Jimmy—. Los De La Otra Cuadra dulcific… dulcifac…, lo que ellos decían, a Lunk.

—Lo sé. —Dixie se encogió de hombros, parecía distante—. No la pude odiar. Creo que ella genuinamente no se acordaba de todo lo que nos había hecho. Era… —Dixie se calló, buscando la manera de decirlo—… extraño. Habíamos sido parte de su vida. Nos habíamos causado problemas mutuamente, sobre todo cuando se incluían los Chicos del Barrio. Y nada. No entendió ninguna referencia que le hice.

—Estará mintiendo.

—Quizá sí, quizá no. Quién sabe. No sé qué pasará en esa organización, pero estoy feliz de que nunca fui un miembro. No me gustaría perder todos mis recuerdos.

—A mí tampoco.

Todo lo que le había pasado a Jimmy había sido la culpa de los Chicos del Barrio. Jimmy echaba de menos a Anna si se permitía recordar, no era lo mismo estar en clase sin su cómplice en el crimen. Jimmy había hecho un esfuerzo casi monumental en suprimir todo lo que estuviera vinculado a los Chicos del Barrio, cuando entendió que no encontraría a Anna sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

—Te ayudaré a encontrar a Anna —repitió Dixie.

La muchacha llevaba una semana insistiendo en lo mismo. Encontrar a Anna, iban a encontrar a Anna. ¿Acaso se pensaba que no lo había intentado cuando era niño? Los Chicos del Barrio en definitiva sabían cómo reubicar a una niña si se lo proponían. Jimmy negó con las manos, ya sin sonreír y bajó su sombrero de vaquero para taparse los ojos.

—Déjalo así —dijo, suponiendo que Dixie le estaba tapando el paso.

—La extrañas. —Dixie le quitó el sombrero—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no la extrañas.

—Yo… —Jimmy desvió sutilmente sus ojos de los de Dixie—… No, Dixie. Simplemente no. Así está bien. Anna seguro que está bien.

—Pero tú no lo estás —dijo Dixie bajando un poco las cejas y formando una tenue sonrisa— y nada te asegura que ella esté bien.

—No lo sé.

—Son una organización secreta que combate la tiranía adulta. La supuesta tiranía adulta que solo ellos pueden ver. Piénsalo. ¿De verdad crees que tienen los recursos necesarios para impedir que se levante una búsqueda hecha por adultos para encontrar a una niña pérdida?

Jimmy negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo así.

—Y has visto a los señores Worthington —insistió Dixie—. Ellos no estarían tan tranquilos si supieran que algo malo le pasó a su princesa. Anna está cerca, en alguna parte de América. En alguna parte del mundo, pero está cerca. Intentémoslo, ¿vale? Una última vez.

—No, déjalo así.

—Ahora somos adolescentes. Tenemos dieciséis años. Podemos hacer lo que no pudimos de niños. Podemos encontrar a Anna.

Jimmy suspiró.

—Vale, no lo dejaré así.

* * *

*En el cómic de los Chicos del Barrio, Operación: T.R.A.D.E, se reveló que el nombre del Chico Crayón es Oliver.

**Valerie es la chica que se transformó en un caniche devora tareas. Ella apareció en Operación: D.E.-P.E.R.R.O.S. y Operación: T.A.R.E.A.


End file.
